Luring
Luring is the act of one player luring another player into a dangerous area, with the intention of killing them or letting them be killed by other people or NPC's. This can be done for two main reasons. The first, and most common is to gain the items that the player is wearing or has in their inventory. This form is commonly considered to be an act of griefing. The second, less frequent reason (normally employed for killing by characters other than the lurer) is for the amusement of watching the other player get killed. Whether the second form is considered griefing or not depends on the circumstances. Areas where these techniques were used: *The Wilderness (players lose all items and do not get a gravestone here) *Clan Wars red portal (players lose all items and do not get a gravestone here) *Entrana Law Altar *Areas with hard-hitting aggressive monsters In the wilderness, luring is usually done by a single person that has a team waiting in the Wilderness. Legal luring Some other forms of luring are allowed, though generally considered not particularly nice. Combat luring One player attacks another in or close to a multicombat area, then draws them toward a death dot of accomplices in multicombat. Typically, this would be a ranger attacking a player with good armour, and drawing them into an ambush by supporting mages if they pursue. This is a common tactic in minigames such as Clan Wars, and is not considered griefing. Castle Wars luring In the tunnels below the surface in the Castle Wars minigame arena, rock piles are used as a line of defence to prevent players from infiltrating the other team's castle. These rock piles can be mined with a pickaxe or blown up with explosive potions to clear the path, and the tunnel walls next to them can be mined or blown up with explosive potions to knock down another pile of rock. Often, lower level players who are trying to fight higher level players will bring several explosive potions and go to the tunnels. As higher level players on the other team run through, the lower level players will try to lure their victims into the spot of the rock piles, then knock rock down onto them. The falling rock instantly kills any player. Often, the lurers will add other tactics to the lure, such as placing barricades behind the rock spots to stop players as they run through and are killed. A rarely used tactic is to knock victims back into the path of the rock with the Kick ability, which also stuns them and has a very high success rate. While this does result in an instant kill in CastleWars, items are not lost, thus making the lure technically legal, but it is still sometimes considered to be griefing. Illegal Luring Luring that is not considered legal includes any type of lure that involves lying to another player and leading them from a safe area into a dangerous area for personal gain. All of these forms of luring are considered by many to be griefing. They also violate the Scamming rule under Honour. Whether or not a lurer can be banned for misleading another player depends on whether sufficient evidence of the lure is given with the abuse report. Examples of illegal luring include, but are not limited to: *Drop party lure *Ice plateau lure *Wilderness teleport lever lure *Red/Purple portal clan wars lure *Entrana Law altar lure Drop Party Lure A player advertises a drop party, and states that it will occur in the Wilderness. The griefer executing the lure, who is usually a noticeably higher level than the people being lured, will go deep into the Wilderness so that the people being lured cannot teleport away. When they get deep enough into the wilderness, the lurer will kill everyone who followed him/her, usually with the help of other players of various levels. A similar occurrence can happen in the red portal at Clan Wars. Ice Plateau Lure A player on the Lunar spellbook will claim to be hosting a drop party, and will tell his targets to have Accept Aid on. The lurer will then cast the spell Tele Group Ice Plateau. Players surrounding the lurer who have aid on will be presented with a screen asking if they wish to accept the teleport. Players who accept this will be teleported to the Ice plateau deep in the Wilderness, where the lurer's friends will be lying in wait to tele-block, entangle, and quickly overpower them. This lure is fairly easy to avoid, as the screen presented by the spell will state that the player is about to be teleported to "Deep Wilderness" and given an option to abort. Dangerous Clan Wars Lure Sometimes referred to as the "red/purple portal lure", this involves leading an unsuspecting victim into a dangerous Clan Wars scenario, usually under the pretense that they are going to "anti-lure" a lurer/scammer together, and they will proceed to show you that you can leave and not lose any items (which is true in this case, BUT you will be entering an entirely different scenario next time!). While they are doing this, another team of people (your "partners" allies) will be waiting in the portal with different fight settings, and your "partner" will be convincing you to go into the portal with your expensive items as "bait" for the evil lurer (who doesn't really exist - because your partner is the bad lurer, you are the victim). He will tell you there is nothing to worry about, that all you have to do is go in the portal and you may leave and bank your items. He will do anything he can to get you in the portal with your items. DO NOT, under any circumstances, go in the portal without banking your items. You will be instantly killed by 5+ people when you get inside and unable to leave, eat food, or pray. Another type of luring involves lurers dropping coins or rare items in the wilderness in order to lure the person into the wild. However, the lurer usually know that the victim has valuable items through private messaging or the forums. The lurer is usually pretending to buy or sell something valuable Another example is when a lurer asks a player to come to the Wilderness, so they can kill them for a Youtube video, which is often fake, often offering a reward. They will tell a player to bring three expensive armour pieces. They will then take a player to the Wilderness, sometimes via the wall but also by the Edgeville Teleport lever, Edgeville dungeon or other methods. They may tell the player to use Protect Item if they look at the Items Kept on Death Screen. A way that players can avoid this is to ask the suspected lurer to say their Prayer level through quick chat - if it is 52 or above they can use Smite, and drain the victim's prayer. If the suspect refuses, they are most likely a lurer. Another method of luring is to tell the target that they're making a video while they equip nothing then have the target attack them thinking they are in a video scene vidieo only to be ice barraged, skulled, and sometimes without means of escape. This can be avoided by trading the other player if he has multiple full spots then he is probably a lurer. Entrana Law Altar Lure This type of lure is a kind of a trust scam. A player, player 1, starts a nice conversation with a victim to build up trust. After a period of time, player 1 tells the victim he found a nice way to trick or lure someone else, we call this person 2 who is simply playing bait. The whole point is they call you to drop your rare item and play a prize game. To enter this game, we have to go to the law altar on Entrana. Once on Entrana, where weapons are forbidden, player 1 and player 2 will start playing a trust game, where one has to enter and re-enter the Law altar. At a certain point, player 1 will plant a mithril seed to obtain flowers and ask the target to drop the rare item. If you by then escape the law altar, you'll be knocked unconscious, hence weapons are forbidden and flowers are considered weapons. If you dropped your rare item in the law altar. You'll lose it accordingly. This lure is no longer possible due to an update that prevents players from bringing mithril seeds to Entrana. Another variant of this scam entails what is known as the talisman switch. During a trade one of the player(s) may ask you to trade your talisman on the false premise that he/she will give you another one. This usually entails what is known as ye olde talisman switch wherein the scammer cunningly swaps the talisman for a similar body-talisman or water-talisman. Category:Luring